photographer
by sorachan88
Summary: Johan a starting out photographer gets a call from a man who tells him that his boss will pay him 200,000 to take photos of the Japanese country side. What will happen when he finds himself falling for a girl he finds in a small village? spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

I am writing two new stories and they are both spiritshipping also in Johan's perspective.

So this is how the story goes. This one will be about Johan being a photographer; who gets a call from a man who tells him that his boss will pay him $200,000 to take photos of the Japanese country side. What will happen when he finds himself falling for a girl he finds in a small village?

I was sitting in my drawing class when I heard a cool song that made me think of this story. I know that the song that I was listening to wasn't Japanese, but I don't care. F,y,i it's mostly set in Japan.

******

Johan rolled out of bed as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, and hit the floor with a loud thump. He took a hold of his bed and pulled himself up so that he was sitting back up on his bed. Stretching his arms and legs and letting out a small grown, he slowly got up walking over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear. Deciding on a dark blue T-shurt and black genes he grabbed a brown towel and walking in to the bathroom pulling off his pj pants and boxers he was wearing; wile walking over getting the shower ready; he got in and washed up turning the water off as he walked out. Grabbing the clean clothes on the basket and putting them on. Johan walked down the hallway to his living room just as he got in the doorway of the room he walked over and jumped onto the old beaten up couch that his older brother had given him when he told him about his new apartment; landing on it and looking around for the remote. As soon as he found it the phone started ringing.

"Now what?" He asked in a whiny way that made him sound as if he were a little kid who was just told to clean their room. Johan ran over picking it up and answering it.

"hello, is this Johan Anderson I am speaking to?" A young male's voice asked.

"Yes, what is it you are wanting?" Johan asked

"I was told that you take photos for companies that need some?" The man asked

"Yes I do. What kind of photos are you wanton me to take?" Johan asked with a questioning tone of voice.

"The photos will be of the country side of Japan. We are making a book about it, and we need photos for it. We don't care where in Japan you take them we just want anything you can get." The man said in a very quick way.

"Ok, what about payment?" Johan commented not trying to sound rood.

"Just a minute I will ask." The man said, the phone went quiet for a minute or two before Johan heard the man come back. "Well my boss said he will pay you $200,000 for a years work of photos; but you have to pay for your own room and meals. We will pay your way there."

Johan gasped at the amount of money that the man was willing to pay for the photos.

"So what do you say? I need to give my boss an answer right now." He commented quickly.

Johan knew that he couldn't let this chance leave him by. "I will do it!"

"That's great, I will tell him; and we will e-mail you when you are to go to the airport." The man said hanging up just as he was done talking.

Johan ran to his computer and opened his e-mail. He didn't expect it to be there already, but he needed to look anyway.

Please tell me and I will post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeay! I should get a cookie for getting this and not letting my add and any other thing that makes me crazy get me off track from writing this. Ok well enough of my problems on with the chapter.

Hope you in joy, and please don't sue me. It was all Johan's idea to steel that cow. Oh did I say that out loud?

Well let's see what I got, He said to himself. You may have already won $1 million. Wow do they think I'm stupid or something? Delete! Ok, now what? We have shipped your new photos. That's good they will get them before I told them they would. Well only one left! Get your free PS3. That's never going to happen, delete! After Johan was done checking his e-mail he decided to lay down for a small nap.

As soon as he fell a sleep he noticed that he was setting on the floor of what looked like a older Japanese house. He could see a person setting next to a door way looking outside. He moved closer to the figure; when he was close enough he could tell that it was a girl about 15 and had long dark hair. She was wearing a pink and purple kimono. Johan also noticed that she was crying.

Johan tried to ask what was wrong, but he felt himself wake up.

Johan sat up so fast that he almost knocked his laptop off the coffee table. When his eyes were finely back in focus; he looked at the clock and could see that it was about 2:00 P.M. "Wow I was sleeping for quite a wile. Oh, I got a new e-mail. I wonder if it's from them.

From .uk

Message

Hello Mr. Anderson.

Thank you for taking the job. My boss is pleased that you are doing this. For the instruction; you are to be at the airport at 12:00 p.m., and you are to get on the 1:00 to Japan. We'll e-mail you're ride when you arrive in the Japanese airport.

Sincerely,

James tialler

P.s. If you have any questions you can e-mail me at the address at the top.

Well I guess I will need to get ready tonight. He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway to get to his room.

(I'm leaving out the part where he is packing. I don't feel like writing that part; we all know how boring packing is so I won't bore you with that. You'll thank me later.)

Three hours later Johan has just fallen a sleep on his bed, next to him is his bag, camera, and everything else he needed for a year in Japan.

Johan was standing out side a Japanese house looking in. He could see that same girl and she was sitting in the same place; he saw that she was holding a pink cherry blossom in her hands also had a very sad expression on her face. Johan tried to talk to her, but woke up before he could.

Johan rolled over to see what time it was. "12:00 A.m., I really was tired. Well I don't feel tired anymore so I will……" He was about to say when he fell a sleep.

RING, RING ,RING! RING, RING ,RING!

Johan almost fell out of bed when his alarm went off.

"I'm awake!" He said hitting the poor clock with the back of his hand; sending it flying and hitting the wall. I got to get up I only have a few hours before I have to go. Johan ran around his small apartment trying to get ready. He looked at his clock on the wall and saw that he only had 2 hours until he had to be at the airport.

"Well I better go now." He said as he through his bags into the small blue car, slamming the trunk lid closed, and jumping into the driver's seat.

It only took him a half and hour to get there. When Johan was finely sitting in his seat on the plain; Johan could feel himself fall a sleep.

"Why? Why am I so alone? I just want someone to love me." Johan could hear a soft warm voice cry. When he opened his eyes he could see that girl again sitting next to a tree.

"How couldn't any one love someone so beautiful? I want to love you. I will love you! I love you!"

Johan yelled sitting up and looking around at the puzzled looks he was getting from everyone on the plain.

"Sorry about that. I was having a weird dream." Everyone slowly looked away, and soon no one was looking at him. When they got to Japan they got off the plain. Johan didn't know what to do now. He was about to go over and ask when he saw a woman with a sign that had "Johan" on it.

A beautiful girl with long black hair wearing a light blue dress and matching blue shoos. "Are you Johan Anderson?"

Ha ha ha. I can be evil when I want to be!

Keep reviewing or I will cry. Boo who. Ok that was bad. But still review pleas, and maybe I will post the new chapter next week!


End file.
